Sweet
by Digimagic
Summary: Boy-love male/male . KanAre aka Yullen . Even Kanda has his sweet side.


_This story is dedicated to CyberDeletion…here's your damn fluff now leave me alone! –stick out tongue- Nya!_

_A/N: I'm not sure what happened. This story is sweet, fluffy, cute, and makes the sappy, hopeless romantic in me very happy. Which is wrong because that never happens. I think my little angst muse went on vacation cause I keep writing happy endings. I mean it makes me happy because I feel bad every time I kill a character but it's just so weird…I hope you enjoy!_

_Warning: Boy-love! Mean males being romantic with other males! Fun huh? No? Then why are you here? Leave! The rest…enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: …but I wanna own them…please? –pouts- Fine. Does it seem like I own them? Do you think Katsura Hoshino would come on and post fanfiction? I didn't think so._

_Summary: Boy-love(male/male). KanAre (aka Yullen). Even Kanda has his sweet side._

_**Yullenakakanareisextremelykawaii**_

_**Sweet**_

_Author: Digimagic_

_Editor: CyberDeletion_

Dark eyes follow as soft white seemingly struggles to make its way through the crowded cafeteria. The eyes close as chopsticks are set down with a sigh. Then, strong but firm hands push down on the table to help the dark-eyed male heave himself up into a standing position.

"Yuu-chan? Where to?"

'Yuu-chan's' eyes narrow at the red-headed speaker. _One day I'm going to happily carve out his vocal cords._ A growl escapes his throat with this thought. The redhead tilts his head in curiosity, most likely guessing at the dark male's thoughts. "Lavi… Don't call me that! And it's none of _your_ business!"

A small pout makes it on to Lavi's face, the answer not being the one he wanted. "Aww… but you just sat down, Yuu-ch--"

"LAVI! I swear…"

A 'eep' escapes Lavi's throat as a sword, a very sharp sword, is pressed against it and a dark, sadist smirk makes its way onto the lips of its holder. "Go ahead. Continue. Make my day."

"Umm… I… err… no. Sorry, Kanda."

The sword is taken away and sheathed. Kanda then turns and starts to make his way through the crowd. He seems to have an easier time than a lot of the others. Then again, it's not surprising, considering that most of headquarters fears the temperamental swordsman. Soon enough, the soft white from before comes into view, though it seems that he's having a bit of trouble getting through with his tray. "Moyashi_(1)_. How exactly were you planning on getting through this crowd with _that much food_?"

'Moyashi' is quick to glare up at Kanda but the pink dusting his cheeks makes it ineffective, not that it's any more effective any other time. "Just fine… and it's Allen, you jerk."

A smirk forms on Kanda's features and Allen snaps his head to the side. _Damn him… stupid sexy smirks…(2)_ His thoughts distract him until he feels his tray snatched away from him. Allen' whips back around and he sees Kanda's retreating back, _retreating_ his tray of food. Allen just stands there a moment and blinks. "What the…"

"Coming, Moyashi?"

Kanda gives a quick look back, as well as a quick smirk, and continues walking back to the table.

A soft smile dances across Allen's lips as he runs to catch up with the other. Once Allen starts approaching the table, he can hear Kanda yelling at Lavi.

"Would you just shut up!"

He assumes Lavi's most likely teasing Kanda, if the blush adorning the other is any indication. Once he sits down his assumption is verified. "Aww…But Kanda! I think you going and helping cute little Allen with his tray is so…"

"Sweet. I thought it was sweet, especially for Kanda."

Allen gently presses his lips against Kanda's cheek in a chase, but sweet, kiss. Kanda just says 'tch' and goes back to eating. But under the table Kanda's hand takes Allen's into his in a gentle and reassuring grip. Allen just smiles; even Kanda has his sweet side.

_**writingyuuchanisfunandlaviislove**_

_(1) Moyashi means bean-sprout in Japanese._

_(2) I didn't intend to put that in but I couldn't resist…'_

_A/N: Okay that last line just popped in there. Okay I've never wrote anything is fluffy before…does it suck? I hope not. I seem to have a lot of fun writing Kanda. It's fun to piss him off! -giggles- Please review…especially if you don't want me going back to killing characters! Because I can just see myself killing sweet little Allen…or Lavi…Lavi would suffer. I love him so he would be doomed…_


End file.
